A high speed optical communication system may use various methods to modulate an optical signal with data information for propagation along an optical transmission medium such as optical fiber. Optical modulators may use a driver circuit to provide an electrical signal corresponding to the data to be modulated. Impedance matching, where the maximum transfer of power from the driver circuit to the modulator, however, takes place when the source and load impedances (in this case driver and modulator impedances) are complex conjugates. Typically, drivers on separate chips have been employed to drive different output loads. These driver circuits, however, must support various output load values without sacrificing associated impedance matching. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in impedance matching for optical modulator driver circuits while obviating the need for separate modulator chips and chipsets to drive various output loads.